Piel de lobo
by Akumatizada01
Summary: Pues...qué mejor para combatir el frío que la piel de un lobo


_**Piel de lobo**_

El crudo y congelador viento invernal sopla sin piedad, azota las murallas y agita el mar con brutalidad, cala los huesos de los soldados que vigilan la muralla, se cuela entre sus armaduras y las pieles animales que cubren, o intentan cubrir sus cuerpos en esa noche de vigilancia

El vapor sale ardiente de las narices y fauces de los dragones, su interior está lleno de ardiente y abrazador fuego, pero por el exterior, son tan fríos como el mismo viento que soplaba.

Dentro de la fortaleza, en la protección de los muros de piedra, la reina, llamada como la madre de los dragones, se acurruca en la cama de sus aposentos, envuelta en blancos y gruesos edredones tejidos con lana de oveja, las antorchas arden en las paredes, dando su luz y también su calor, pero, a pesar de todo, la joven de cabellos platinados, siente frio

En algún lugar entre las paredes empedradas debía haber una grieta o algo, por donde el viento frio entraba a perturbar sus intentos de dormir, gira de un lado a otro envolviéndose cada vez más en los edredones, siente los pies congelados y no puede evitar temblar.

Pasan los minutos y ella cree que si sigue a si se congelara, se sienta en la cama, pensando muy bien qué hacer, su mandíbula empezó tiritar de la nada

Froto sus manos entibiándolas un poco con la fricción, abre la boca y su aliento sale transformándose en vapor, mira atenta esa especie de humo salir de su boca, sonríe al pensar que al soltar humo por la boca se parece un poco a sus hijos, ósea, a los dragones.

Al rato, se levanta, el piso frio como hielo sólido, recibe a sus pies descalzos, casi se le paran los pelos ante tal sensación, pero esta decidida, y con la idea puesta en su cabeza, se envuelve con uno de los edredones y se dispone a salir de su cuarto, asoma la cabeza por la puerta, afuera hace aún más frio.

El rudo jinete que hacia guardia en su puerta, estaba durmiendo como un tronco, al parecer el no sentía frio, la joven rio un poco en voz baja, y procurando no hacer ruido, cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se encamino a su destino.

Tras una corta pero muy poco agradable caminata por los pasillos de la fortaleza, llego a donde quería ir

Dudo un poco, pero con la punta de los dedos empujo la puerta, apretó los labios al ver como esta estaba sin traba y se abrió ante ella con el más leve toque, una sola antorcha iluminaba débilmente el lugar, y el frio de adentro estaba igual o peor que afuera.

No le importo y se acercó sigilosa a la cama de aquel lugar, en la cual, alguien dormía, cobijado por las mantas y algunas pieles de anímales.

La mujer con cabello platino sin preguntar, levanto la punta de las mantas que cubrían a la otra persona, y como pudo, se deciso de las suyas, y se metió a la cama, invadiendo el territorio ajeno se pegó al otro cuerpo, que al parecer aun no notaba su presencia, su calmado respirar le confirmaba a la reina que dormía

Ella se acurruco un poco preparada para dormir, ya no sentía el frio de antes, el calor y la tibieza del cuerpo ajeno pronto la contagio, cerró los ojos suspirando con placer, el sueño no tardó en hacerla bostezar

-¿Qué hacer aquí?- esa pregunta la hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe, sorprendiéndola un poco, para después sonriera y abrazar al dueño de dicha voz

-tenia frio… Jon- respondió sin más ella, sintiendo como los brazos masculinos de pronto la rodeaban dijo- pero ya no

-creo que los dragones son de sangre fría-rio un poco el hombre, estrechando contra su cuerpo el más pequeño de ella.

-creo que tienes razón-siguió ella, el calor de los brazos de él la derretían

-¿y qué mejor que la caliente piel de un lobo para entibiar al sangre fría de un dragón?- la pregunta juguetona de el la quedo flotando cuando ella beso, siendo correspondido de inmediato

Pues, después de todo, Daenerys sabía, que para combatir el frio, no había nada mejor que la piel de un lobo, un apuesto y fuerte lobo, que siempre calentaba la sangre fría de la madre de los dragones


End file.
